Kurogakure: The land of darkness
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Deep within the land of Japan, lies a powerful village named Kurogakure or village hidden in the darkness. One team of ninjas were sent to take the chunin exams at Konohagakure. But Kurogakure is keeping a secret. KagXSas. If u like Sakura, then leave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Chapter 1: The village hidden in the darkness

Deep within the darkness, a village was built by the powerful Touga, little did others know, the village was actually habited by yokai, miko, houshi, taijyas and hanyous. This village is so sacred that they are classified only in legends and myths. This is a story about three shinobi`s sent to attend the chuunin exams in Konohagakure, thus making their village proud.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Three figure cloak in black made their way in Konohagakure earning glares and stares, the one in the middle appears to be the leader within the group of three. Their faces are hidden in straw hats so their village band was not seen.

"It seems they do not trust are presence." The one in the right who is a little smaller than the two said.

"Of course, they don't see three people dressed in black every day you know?" The one in the left with a long black braided hair said.

The one in the middle chuckled. "That is right, we need to keep our faces hidden until the chuunin exams." The middle said in a monotone voice so it is hard to distinguish if it's a male or female, the only thing that is shown is the long ebony hair that reached his knee which appears to be in a ponytail.

As they made their way to the Hokage`s office, they heard an argument erupting just around the corner.

"Kankuro, put the midget down before Gaara sees us." A voice which appears to be owned by a female said.

"Put Konohamaru down!" A boy said.

"Yes, it`s my fault anyway." A high pitched voice said.

"Heh, let me just teach this brat a lesson." A familiar voice said.

The one in the middle jumped in the scene and before the boy hit the smaller one, he or she threw a kunai pinning his sleeve in the nearby wall.

`As I though, it is him.' He or she though, a smirk appeared on his face which went unnoticed by the viewers.

"Who in the world are you guys?" The one pinned in the wall asked. Instead of answering, the one in the middle replied in a confusing statement.

"It is rude to spy on trees, could you please kindly reveal yourselves?"

"What are you talk-" Before he could finish, two boys jumped out of the opposite trees.

"G-gaara?" The girl with four pony tail said.

"Sa-sasuke?" The blond on the other side said.

The one in the middle gave the boy named Gaara a glance, which he nod in return.

"Oi! You didn't answer my question?" The one pinned on the wall said.

"Kankuro, that`s enough. I doubt that you can fight that one." Gaara said before turning to his heel and started to ascend down the street.

Kankuro just `tchd' before following Gaara and soon followed by Temari.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The one named Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

The shortest within the three answered. "We are here to take the chuunin exams and to answer your first question, we are shinobis sent by the hokage of Kurogakure."

"Do not lie to us! There is no such thing as Kurogakure, that village is a mere myth." The pink haired girl said.

This time, the tallest one answered. "This is the proof our village is true, and we are on our way to the hokage to let him acknowledge our presence." He unzipped his cloak until his left leg is exposed. Around his left leg is a village band with a cresent moon.

"Then, why do you need to hide your presence?" Sasuke asked.

"We are not obliged to answer that." The leader said.

"Hey don't talk to Sasuke that way!" The pink haired banshee said with an ear piercing voice that the smallest one cringed.

"Watch your tone girl." The smallest one stated with poison dripping from his voice.

"You want to fight?" The blond said with a kunai on hand and threw it at the tallest one. Before the tall one move, the leader stopped him with his left hand and stopped the kunai with his right pointing and middle finger.

"We are not here to fight Bankotsu." He said before throwing back the kunai between the blond`s feet.

"Forgive my team of their rudeness. We may take our leave." He turned to his heel and jumped in the nearby tree in the direction of Hokage`s office followed by the two.

"Cowards!" The girl said.

"Don't provoke them, your not even close at injuring them base on the aura they radiates, especially the one in the middle." Sasuke said. The girl blushed and looked at the ground.

The three then made their way to attend the first elimination round of the chuunin exams.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"So you're the three." The sandaime hokage said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we are sent by Sesshoumaru-sama, the current hokage of Kurogakure, to attend the chuunin exam." The leader said.

"Ah, may I know your names so I can introduce my self as well."

"I am Hakudoshi Hakai." The smallest one said.

"I am Bankotsu Shinshinintai." The tallest stated.

"And I am their leader, my name is…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura made their way to the first elimination of the chuunin exam. As they wait for the exam to begin their proctor coughed earning the attention of the class.

"Before we start the first elimination of chuunin exam, we are instructed by the hokage to introduce the newest students of our exam." As if on cue, the three Kurogakure shinobis still dress in black entered the room.

`as I though, it is them.' Sasuke though.

The smallest one removed his cloak and hat revealing his appearance. He has white hair and lavender eyes. His complexion was pale, but not in a sickly way. He wears white hakama with pouches and bandages. For his top, he wears a white haori as well with patterns. His white village band was tied around his neck

"I am Hakudoshi Hakai, I am from Kurogakure." The room erupt in murmurs.

`S-so cute!' Sakura though while ogling Hakudoshi.

The tall one removed his cloak and hat as well. He has a long black hair secured in a tight braid. he has obsidian eyes, tanned skin and a purple diamond on his forehead. He wears a white hakama and haori as well but he has chest armor protecting his front side. His blue village band was tied around his left leg.

"My name is Bankotsu Shinshinintai. Nice to meet you." The whole population of girls began ogling Bankotsu.

`I wonder if their leader is handsome as well?' Sakura though, fidgeting due to her uncontained ecxitment.

The whole class held their breath as the final member prepared to remove his cloak. Upon removing, the whole class including Sasuke gasped.

The final member of the Kurogakure shinobi is a she!

She has knee length ebony hair with a blue tinge held up in a high ponytail. She has porcelain like skin and mesmerizing azure eyes that can see right through you. She wears a black fighting kimono that ended on her mid-tight which was concealed by a black cycling short that stopped above her knees. She has silver obi that was tied in a loose knot that the two ends elegantly touching the floor. She wears black ninja shoes and bandages wrapped around her shin. Her black village band was fastened at her obi.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. We are known as team shin." The whole class just stared at her, heck! Even the proctor was staring at her. Gaining his momentum the proctor guided them to their seats which was in front of team seven.

"We meet again, forgive as for are rudeness an hour ago." She said with her bell like voice, she don't need to conceal herself anymore.

"I-its okay, believe it! Im Naruto Uzumaki by the way!" Naruto stated while blushing a shade of red.

"Hi, Im Sakura Haruno." She smiled at the two males not even bothering to spare a glance at Kagome.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto and Sakura was surprised, Sasuke never acknowledge people before.

Black clashed with blue for a moment, Bankotsu and Hakudoshi glance at each other before smirking mischievously.

"Kagome, Im hungry." Hakudoshi said while latching at Kagome`s arm.

"Me too." He said while taking Kagome`s hair pressing it against his mouth.

Sasuke glared at the two males while Sakura glared at Kagome.

`Why in the world am I angry, it`s not like I like her. Right?' Sasuke asked himself.

`Damn this witch! I am clearly prettier, stronger and smarter than her! CHA! (A.N: HA! As if!)' Inner Sakura yelled. Having an idea, Sakura took her bento.

"Here Hakudoshi-kun, Bankotsu-kun." She said offering her bento.

"No! I want Kagome`s bento!" They both cried in unison. Sakura huffed in anger before shoving her bento back in her bag.

"There, there, we`ll eat after class." Kagome replied. Bankotsu and Hakudoshi pouted.

The first elimination of chuunin exam was canceled only to be continued next week. The class ended and the Kurogakure exited the room and went outside were a big tree was planted.

"Kagome.." Bankotsu said.

"Hai, hai. Here you go." She took out three bento. One is colored white, the other purple and the last one black. Bankotsu took the purple one and Hakudoshi took the white one. Before they could eat, a familiar voice came.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto came yelling followed by a Blushing Sakura and a staring Sasuke.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun." She greeted back.

"Come eat lunch with us!" Bankotsu offered.

"I would love to, but I don't have a bento with me." Naruto said. Kagome noticed the sadness that flashed in Naruto`s eyes. She reached for her bag and took out a yellow colored bento.

"Here."

"But Kagome-chan, it`s yours." He decline

"No, I accidentally made too much for us so take it." Naruto`s face brightened.

"Yay! Arigato Kagome-chan.!"

He plopped down beside Kagome. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

The two approached the group of 4.

"Her come eat with us!" Naruto invited.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura pointed at the bento Naruto was holding.

"Kagome-chan gave it to me! Isnt she nice?" `This whore! CHA!' inner Sakura fumed.

Sasuke felt annoyed but he didn't show it.

The group of six quietly ate, a small chat erupted between Kagome, Naruto and Bankotsu. While eating, Kagome sensed a tainted aura. She glanced at Bankotsu and Hakudoshi.

"Um, excuse us for a minute." Kagome said before turning towards Bankotsu and Hakudoshi.

"We got company." Bankotsu and Hakudoshi stood up and shake some dust of their clothes.

"Whatever you do, don't follow us." Kagome said before they jumped out of the place.

Team seven just stared at each other. "That`s weird." Sakura said while narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I think we should follow them."Naruto said.

"Why? So you can swoop around Kagome?" Sakura asked with an annoyed tone.

Sasuke suddenly shot up and followed were Kagome`s group disappeared to.

"Matte Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled following Sasuke

"Sasuke-teme, leaving me here." Naruto followed as well.

The three arrived at the scene they didn't expect to see.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

YOSH! CLIFFY!~~ Did you like it?

-xXBlackXRoseXLustXx- signing out.

~JA NE!


	2. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
